


Someone Special

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Shoot The Messenger (TV 2016), The Office (US)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Inspired by a gifset by "thegingergoddess" on Tumblr





	Someone Special

“Mary, do you-” Nellie stopped short, her breath caught in her throat at the scene before her. “S- Sorry, I’ll just, um…”

Mary ignored her stammering.

“Oh, Nellie, brilliant, just who I needed. Which of these is better?”

“Depends on the occasion?” Nellie forced her eyes away from the tantalising black lace to – well, to more tantalising black lace.

“I’m having dinner with someone special tonight.” Mary smirked, her eyes twinkling.

“Oh.” Nellie ignored the lump that had replaced the breath in her throat. “Will, um, will you stay here or go out?”

“Oh, we’re staying here I should think.” Mary answered, distracted by her examination of the necklines on the garments she was holding. “What do you think?” She asked again, holding them up for inspection.

“Um, that one.” Nellie pointed to the one on the right before diverting her eyes, feeling rather flustered that her flatmate was still parading around in her underwear, despite the fact that Mary either hadn’t noticed or didn’t care.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Mary agree, putting the other dress away before slipping into the one she was still holding.

Nellie scratched behind her ear awkwardly.

“What were you going to ask me when you came in? Mary asked.

“Oh, urm, I was going to ask if you wanted to have that seafood ravioli thing for dinner, but-”

“-Oh that would be perfect! I’ll go put the oven on.” She replied eagerly, fluffing her hair.

“Right, okay, um, I’ll go see if Sarah will let me go round hers tonight to-”

“What? Why?”

“Well I just… If you’ve got someone coming round…”

“When did I say that?”

“You said someone special was-”

“Yes, you!”

“Oh!”


End file.
